memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:ElAuriano
Inactive MA editions Hi. I just wanted to let you know that there's a discussion about what to do with inactive MA editions going on on MA/en. Please join that discussion: en:Forum:Other MA versions. Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:49 7 jul 2006 (UTC) :Hello, Cid and I have looked into the matter and came up with an international todolist. Please see if you can solve the problems given on the page. -- Kobi 10:01 31 jul 2006 (UTC) Hola Gracias por el recibimiento y hola a ti tambien espero seguir colaborando y que esta pagina crezca mas que sus homologas (jeje) Hola! Che, muy buena la pagina, te ficilicto! Sos groso! ¿saves como se pueden poner fotos? :Gracias, pero la página no es mía... :) sos "J-L Picard"? Un abrazo.--ElAuriano 03:42 29 sep 2006 (UTC) Please add Please add the following set of links (minus the nowiki tags) to the bottom of MediaWiki:Recentchangestext. This will link all of our recent changes pages together, which is helpful. Thanks! -- Renegade54 15:56 5 feb 2007 (UTC) cs:Speciální:Recentchanges de:Spezial:Recentchanges en:Special:Recentchanges es:Especial:Recentchanges eo:Speciala:Recentchanges fr:Special:Recentchanges nl:Speciaal:Recentchanges pl:Specjalna:Recentchanges ru:Служебная:Recentchanges sr:Посебно:Recentchanges sv:Special:Recentchanges mu:Special:Recentchanges :: Done! Thanks! --ElAuriano 23:13 5 feb 2007 (UTC) Borrado Vale, muchas gracias por la ayuda. Si vuelvo a tener algún problema te avisaré. Ya que estamos, ¿cómo se pone la firma? Al : Cuando editas algo, es el penúltimo ícono que está acá arriba, o el décimo desde la izquierda (o sino tipeá esto: --~~~~ ). Un saludo.--ElAuriano 22:06 14 feb 2007 (UTC) Tema de plantillas Hola, supongo que lo harás visto en los cambios recientes, pero aún así ya te digo que he puesto un tema en la Ten Forward y que le eches un vistazo a ver que se puede hacer. Y gracias por los de la firma! --Al 17:57 15 feb 2007 (UTC) Portada Bueno, después de muchas pruebas y mucho mucho código ya he conseguido adaptar la portada de la versión inglesa. Allí en lugar de escribir la Portada como un artículo más lo tienen por "paneles" separados, para hacerlo más fácil. Para ver la lista de paneles basta con poner /Paneles después de es/wiki/Portada. He dejado el código completo en la Zona de Pruebas, inutilizado con un nowiki que basta con quitarlo para que funcione. Míralo por si quieres hacer algún cambio o algo, o también puedes decirme lo que quieres que cambie y lo hago yo. Si lo pones ya me iré ocupando poco a poco de "rellenar" los enlaces rojos y que todo esté azul. Espero que te guste! --Al 19:38 1 mar 2007 (UTC) Dates Do you prefer dates in the form "DD de MMMM" or just "DD MMMM"? I'm not sure what's common usage in Spanish-speaking countries. The admin at the Portuguese site had me set the date format there with the "de", but I don't know if normal Spanish usage is with or without. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:29 15 mar 2007 (UTC) : In Spanish is the same as the Portuguese: "DD de MMMM". Thanks to you! --ElAuriano 23:27 15 mar 2007 (UTC) Redirigir Estoy intentando aprender cómo redirigir los artículos, siguiendo el ejemplo de otros como TNG, pero no sé por qué no me sale. He probado con romulano para redirigir a romulanos, pero no hay manera. Si me pudieses echar un cable. ¡Gracias! --Al 22:56 14 abr 2007 (UTC) :: Pues acabo de verlo, y funciona bien ese ejemplo! Si esto es lo que pusiste: ::#REDIRECT:Romulanos :: con eso ya debería funcionar. Saludos! --ElAuriano 15:10 15 abr 2007 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños!!!! te tenia que saludar por aca, a destiempo pero original vio? :P --Sr Vulcano 14:22 18 may 2007 (UTC) :: Juasssssss!!! Gracias, Orejon!!!! :)) Un abrazo--ElAuriano 22:50 18 may 2007 (UTC) Bot rights for use on MA/es Hi. I'd like to use a bot I control to correct some interwiki links on this wiki. For this, I would need to request a "bot flag" for the account User:HighwindBot (meaning that changes made by that bot won't show up in the Recent Changes list. You can check the edits the bot makes on the english and german versions of MA. Please let me know if that's OK for you, or whether I need to request bot rights using another procedure. Please answer on my user talk page, User talk:Cid Highwind. Thanks, Cid Highwind 13:25 23 mar 2008 (UTC) :Hello! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de, thanks a lot for welcoming me on your wiki! I think I have a similar desire like Cid. Today I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. Now I also got a list of es-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing: see here. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 20:42 23 may 2009 (UTC) :Maybe I can find your interest by showing you the bots contributions on MA/cs, MA/fr, MA/it and MA/pl. Feel free to contact me! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 14:13 4 jun 2009 (UTC) Agradecimiento: Hola EL Auriano: Solo quiero felicitarle, por los cambios que han hecho para mejorar el manejo de la pàgina..y es un grande placer compartìr con gente que tiene la misma aficiòn que uno...pienso que serìa bueno agregar la opciòn de fotografìa, saludos y un abrazo fuerte a todos...!! su amiga Arcy (mtylady1) P.D. I STILL LOVES J. PAUL BOEHMER...;) : Gracias por tus palabras, Arcy! aunque no sea el único que trabaja aquí. Besos. --ElAuriano 18:17 24 mar 2008 (UTC) Sintaxis Hola! Donde puedo consultar la sintaxis en general y en particular la referida a enlaces externos? Graciaaaas. Indio : Indio, un gusto conocerte... Gracias por los aportes!. Si querés agregar el enlace a la versión inglesa de MA, solo tenés que poner así: en:Pavel Chekov en este caso. Lamento que no haya muchas páginas de ayuda en español, no se si te sirve consultar en la versión inglesa (todavía me apaño poco con el english :D). Saludos.--ElAuriano 13:21 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Pues si, tienes razón, eso lo he ido descubriendo, pero has borrado también el enlace a Memory Beta. Este no se ha de poner, o hay alguna alternativa? Sobre la política de enlaces externos he consultado: es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayuda:Cómo_se_edita_una_página#Enlaces_externos que no aclara nada a mi entender, y :memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup#Links_and_URLs que tres cuartos de lo mismo, así que no tengo muy claro que es lo correcto, en el caso de Memory Alpha en ingles si, pero en el de Beta no se por que incurre en incorrección. Agradecería tu ayuda para solventar este u otros muchos errores que seguro cometo. Graciassss :-) Indio :El de Memory Beta, el error lo cometí yo :D En la versión inglesa está como "Enlace Externo". Perdón. --ElAuriano 13:54 27 mar 2009 (UTC) OK, lo vuelvo a poner, en cuanto al de MA en ingles, entiendo que puede ser incorrecto por ser redundante, peroooo.. para editar y consultar me resulta más cómodo el link y por otra parte me evita un problemilla que me da al cambiar de idioma, y es que me cambia la configuración del teclado a ingles y me cuesta más editar, en cambio el link lo abro en otra ventana y no me causa ese problema, pero vamos que tengo otras soluciones... Un Saludo desde el Mediterraneo Indio Robin Lefler Gracias, si aún le falta, le pedí Sr.Vulcano que lo revice ya que no se me da mucho el ingles y la traducción no es de lo mejor, porque a veces los programas de traduccion no son exactos y hay que intepretarlos. Si quieres agregarle algo o sientes que debes hacer algun cambio, puedes hacerlo, ya que esta enciclopedia la hcemos entre todos. Saludos Wikis Relacionadas enlace erroneo Hay un problemilla con esos enlaces,(Wikis Relacionadas) supongo que por la plantilla en la que están basados, espero que no sea culpa mía, no se que plantilla es... Indio 05:57 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Dudas esotericas Veo en otros Memorys algo que me encantaría meter en este, me refiero a lo que aparece al fondo de los artículos y que entiendo se ha de integrar en la plantilla que presenta los artículos, alguna especial que desconozco, pero si supiera cual es podría investigar para intentar meterla aquí. Contiene datos como : * Historial * Cambios relacionados * Lo que enlaza aquí * Informar sobre un problema Puntúalo: * 0/5 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Anula tu voto * Ver página de usuario IndioB realizó una edición el 6 jul 2010 * Editar Haz crecer Memory Alpha editando esta página En fin, si me puedes ayudar, ya se que es peligroso tocar las plantillas, ya he tenido algún disgusto (con la de ""película" se lió una espantosa) pero bueno, lo solucione :-)) Ahora soy todavía más cuidadoso si cabe y procuro comprobarlo todo a base de pruebas y más pruebas. Empiezo a comprender por encima el funcionamiento del lenguaje (aunque me gustaría documentarme mucho más, pero no doy con la ayuda adecuada ni en ingles) y me gustaría incorporar esa mejora.(Indio 01:00 6 jul 2010 (UTC)). * Mientras eso no esté implementado en M-A en ingles, no se podrá implementar aqui tengo entendido. --Sr Vulcano 04:35 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Cambiar "Links" por "Enlaces Externos." Hola! Propongo que cambies la plantilla que usas para crear artículos de personas, sutituyendo el anglicismo Links por Enlaces Externos. Felicidades por tus 50.000 contribuciones!!! (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 19:56 20 ago 2010 (UTC)). Problema con los enlaces Hola! Después del desastre (para mi) del cambio de look incomible, veo que no funcionan los enlaces con las web's en otros idiomas, aparentemente hay un problema de código, los enlaces pones como sufijo el idioma : memory-alpha.org/' de /wiki/'' cuando tendría que ir de prefijo: ''http:// de '.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Portada No se como esta para solucionarlo... Graciaaas. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 19:40 12 nov 2010 (UTC)). : Indio, estoy igual que tú, no sé cómo se soluciona... le voy a escribir al Sr. Vulcano que quizás sepa algo más. Un abrazo. --ElAuriano 18:39 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Estoy estudiando el tema de las plantillas y tengo innumerables dudas sobre el asunto, ¿que tal andas de conocimientos sobre el lenguaje de las plantillas?. Intento hacer una para especies, que se vea bien en las dos vistas de la web, ya que aprecio que hay plantillas que sólo se ven bien en monoboock, y como la cfg por defecto para nuevos users es la nueva.... También ando detrás de solucionar un problema que hay con las plantillas, posiblemente creado por mi, en el que se crean nombres de plantilla que no existen y saturan la categoría de páginas requeridas, intuyo que el problema esta con el uso de , pero no acabo de dar con la solución y he aprendido a ser extremadamente cuidadoso al hacer cualquier cambio en las plantillas :-). Por eso no me atrevo a borrar la sección plantilla:Template link#Mory 643416476, que no entiendo y me parece absurda/spam. En fin, sigo estudiando, a ver si me aclaro con las funciones parser que me están volviendo loco a la hora de adaptar las plantillas del ingles. pd. Que versión de mediawiki esta implantada aqui? (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 20:33 5 jun 2011 (UTC)) Creo haber descubierto el problema que causa lo de las paginas requeridas, seria un problema en el código de la Plantilla:EpLink, dentro de las etiquetas hay un enlace para asignar categoria: Category:Imágenes del Memory Alpha por episodio ( }: }), que creo que deberia estar fuera de esas etiquetas. (Indio Un Saludo desde El Mediterraneo 21:09 5 jun 2011 (UTC)). Monobook Hola. Yo siempre uso la piel Monobook en vez de la de Wikia, y vengo a decirte que se ve mal, con el fondo en blanco y algunos artículos no se ven. Como eres administrador, te recomiendo que pongas aquí el texto (o algo parecido) que hay aquí (Memory Alpha en catalán) o aquí (Memory Alpha en portugués). Gracias. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 11:52 8 feb 2013 (UTC) :Perfecto, así está bien. Muchas gracias. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:20 8 feb 2013 (UTC) :: De nada :) Saludos! --ElAuriano (discusión) 22:12 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Un saludo desde la oficina de Wikia Hola Auriano! Me llamo Nick. Trabajo en la oficina de Wikia en San Francisco, y represento el equipo del desarollo de la comunidad en español aquí en los EEUU. Así que te escribo para ofrecerte cualquier ayuda con tu wiki (que ya se ve maravillosa). Pensé ayudarles en las siguientes maneras: -Puedo crear un fondo creativo y logo si les apetece -Puedo organizar la navegación para que conecte con el contenido más popular en un wiki de tamaño bastante grande Si tienes otros consejos o comentarios, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje. Te felicito de nuevo por un wiki muy desarollado. Saludos, Nick 18:28 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Idea para un fondo y Logo Hola Auriano, Esta semana he creado un fondo creativo y un logo que quizás les interesaran a la comunidad de Memory-Alpha. Los estoy incluyendo en este mensaje. Comunícame tu opinión sobre los dos y puedo hacer el cambio después. Te espero la respuesta. Gracias! Nick 22:11 11 abr 2013 (UTC) 300px|center 600px|center Para ejemplos de como se ven en un wiki, visita mi wiki de práctica: *Fondo y Logo Cambio al fondo y logo Hola Auriano, Acabo de cambiar el fondo y logo a los que creé y dejé en tu muro hace una semana y pico. Si a la comunidad no les gusta, puedo volverlo al diseño anterior. Solo avísenme. Un saludo! Nick 16:39 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Nick! Gracias por el cambio! perdón por no haber contestado antes. Yo creo que no habrá inconveniente, caso contrario te lo hago saber. Saludos! --ElAuriano (discusión) 22:03 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Nick, la verdad no encontré ninguna referencia a directivas gráficas, pero hay que tener en cuenta que si piden que el logo no sea distinto, supongo que tendremos que volverlo al original aunque esté mucho mejor que el original :P Saludos!!! --Sr Vulcano (discusión) 16:12 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola! Gracias por el recibimiento!!! C: estoy intentando aprender a hablar klingon, sabes de alguna manera en la q podrias ayudarme? se me complica un poco y los traductores no me funcionan jaja es q tengo q descargar algo? Gracias de nuevo! :)